1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus intended to provide a constricting force between two points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications it is required or at least desirable to join or attach a body to another body by developing a constricting force. By way of example, a device exerting a constricting force on opposite sides of a cube would also draw itself toward the face of the cube between the two sides. Given sufficient purchase on the sides of the cube, the forces exerted by the device can be significant, at least to the degree to provide attachment.
Various types of devices for providing a constricting force are well known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,226 and 605,848 both provide a constricting force by a gear driving two racks, located by a housing and maintained by a pawl.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,715 discloses a device, complex by comparison on to the other wire stretchers, with a provision for maintaining forces bi-directionally along the constricting axis, again by a pawl mechanism. A second device, Sweden Pat. No. 48,638, also maintains bi-directional position with a dual pawl acting directly on the square cut racks.
While each of the disclosures cited provide a constricting force, it should be noted that the force is not maintained by the relative shapes of the driving element and the housing. Further, each of the housings disclosed show no intent to attach themselves to the body upon which they exert the constricting force.